1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging, and particularly to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical lens module includes a barrel and a holder. To achieve focusing, the barrel is rotated relative to the holder. Usually, the torsion needed to rotate the barrel should be in a predetermined range. When the torsion needed is greater than the predetermined range, the lens module might be unsatisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new lens module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.